La paz de tus ojos
by Scarlett-Leenalee
Summary: NO SIRVO PARA HACER TITULOS... otra historia mas, un none shot.Misiones en la noche, son peligrosas y siempre hay alguien que se preocupa por ti...


Disclaimer: man no es mío, sino seria Katsura Hoshino. Y no lo soy, lamentablemente. Esta historia no es una continuación de las otras historias y no tiene relación, muchas actitudes de los personajes no las comunes de ellos (en muchos casos).

¿Qué mas puedo decir? Espero que les guste, es un songfic aunque no se guíen mucho por la canción, les recomiendo que la escuchen antes o después de leerlo esto, se llama "La paz de tus ojos" y es de una de mis bandas favoritas, La oreja de Van Gogh.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez en que perdí mi inocencia, desde que escuche mi corazón latir normalmente por ultima vez... Mi ojo volvió a activarse

Duele, duele, el dolor paraliza mi corazón, parece como si clavara miles de agujas en mi cuerpo, es de noche, no me sorprende, ya no puedo ni descansar, lo único importante es seguir adelante... Seguir liberando almas

No me queda otra cosa que hacer, los akumas están en el norte...

Tomo mis cosas y salgo de mi cuarto. Todo esta oscuro, realmente no se si hay alguien, pero no me importa...

El dolor, no lo puedo evitar, tampoco lo puedo curar, lo único que puedo hacer es salir de aquí... Sino, quien sabe en que me convertiré...

No he podido esta vez

_Vuelvo a no ser_

_Vuelvo a caer_

No hay nadie por los pasillos, rápidamente salgo de la Orden, la noche esta oscura, la luna, es igual a la de aquel sueño, aquel sueño que hace meses no tengo. He dejado una nota en mi cuarto, aunque ya están acostumbrados a estas salidas...

Mi ojo siente la presencia de los akumas, no puedo con el, lo único que hago es tratar de apresurar mis piernas, solo espero que nadie haya presenciado mi salida...

_Que importa nada si yo no se reír,_

_No se sentir_

¿Lenalee? Por favor no te pongas mal, he prohibido que te den información sobre mi estado, pero se que es inútil, la conseguirás de todos modos...

_Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón_

_Quiero darte un beso sin pensar_

_Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós_

_Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar_

Al día siguiente en la Orden

Lenalee subía hacia el cuarto de Allen, sorpresa que se llevo al ver la puerta abierta... Preocupada entro al cuarto, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, pero había muchas cosas desparramas, la ventana estaba abierta y vio aquello... Casi gritaba, pero se contuvo, una gran mancha de sangre estaba en la pared. Las lagrimas cayeron de su cara...

"¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Allen?"

Lentamente se acerco a su escritorio, allí había dos notas, una era para quien leyera aquella nota y la otra era para ella...

La primera decía:

"He decidido tomar una misión en estas horas, volveré lo mas pronto posible, si no es así me mantendré en contacto"

La segunda era para ella, decidió guardarla entre sus ropas porque seguramente era corta.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Komui

"¿Dónde esta el General Walker?" Preguntaba Komui

"No lo se supervisor, no lo he visto desde ayer" Le respondió Reever

"Es extraño, siempre hace sus comunes caminatas en la madrugada, es extraño que hoy no lo hayamos visto. ¡Busquen al General ya mismo!"

"No es necesario hermano, el ha dejado esta nota"

"¡Lenalee!"

"A ver, dice que ha tomado otra misión" Leyó Reever

"¿Pero no es ya la quinta que toma en la semana?"

"Allen, pero ¿por qué toma tantas? ¿y todas a la noche?" Pregunto Lenalee, todos callaron, nadie quería decirle la verdad...

Lenalee sabia que algo le escondían, pero no creía que fueran hasta este punto...

"Hermano, dime"

"Le-Lenalee"

"Hermano"

Ya estaba punto de llorar, tenia las lagrimas preparadas, todo estaba planeado, odiaba hacer esto, pero no tenia otra opción

"Esta bien Lenalee, el General Walker toma todas estas misiones porque hace meses que no duerme"

"Hermano, eso no es todo, ¿no?"

"Su ojo le impide dormir"

"Entonces esa es la razón por la sangre que esta derramada en su cuarto"

"¿Qué sangre?"

"¿Eh? La- la que esta en su cuarto"

¿No lo sabían? Lenalee pensó lo peor, nada estaba bien, las cosas no eran tan simples como le decían, cuando se dio cuenta, en la sala solo estaban Komui y ella

"Lenalee, no se si debería decirte esto, pero. Allen esta mal, muy mal"

"¿Qué?"

"El estado de su cuerpo es deplorable, si lo comparas con el de cualquier persona, pero en sus niveles esta bien"

"¿Qué estas queriendo decir?"

"Sus niveles de sangre son diferentes a los nuestros, se puede decir que tiene dos tipos de sangre. Una es proveniente de su brazo y la otra es la suya. Sus latidos son muy lentos y su respiración es casi inexistente"

"Pero el, el esta vivo"

"Si, porque tiene distintos niveles a los nuestros, pero esa no es mi preocupación, el, el es capaz de matarse si se puede decir"

"¡Que!"

"No sabemos lo que paso en su cuarto ayer, si se ha lastimado así mismo, no se lo que pasara"

"Pero, Allen, ¡El no es así!"

"El ya no es la misma persona"

No le importo mucho que su hermano la estuviera llamando, no le importaba, quería creer que Allen seguía siendo aquella persona dulce y amable, dispuesta a todo para ayudar. No, no pudo haber cambiado, ella seguiría creyendo eso hasta el final...

_Se que me he vuelto a perder_

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo...

"Cincuenta nivel tres, noventa y nueve nivel dos, ciento doce nivel uno. Alemania, 20 horas."

Se decía así mismo el general, sus ropas no estaban ni rasgadas, su cara no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio ni de haber luchado con 261 akumas en total. Estuvo toda la noche y tarde luchando y viajando, ni una sola vez alcanzo a cerrar sus ojos...

"Ya es tiempo de volver, hasta la próxima vez."

Una risa característica del Conde salió de sus labios...

"Si tomo el tren ahora, llegare en tres horas, y luego una caminata...Eso forma unas...Y si cuento los"

Sigo caminado por el camino que elegí, quizás es mas doloroso que antes, pero es exactamente el mismo, sigo haciendo los cálculos, dentro de cinco horas estaré en la Orden si me apuro. Otro sermón me espera, una visita a la enfermería, por no decir el hospital...

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase_

Subí al tren, los campos me aburren, son todos iguales, podría dormir ya que mi ojo no esta activado, pero me es imposible, apenas puedo sentir la presencia de alguno.

_No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar_

"Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar"

"General Cross, ¿qué están haciendo todos aquí?"

"Recién me entero, parece que el estúpido tuvo una pelea consigo mismo y no tuvo mejor idea que dejar un recuerdo"

"¡Cross!"

"¿Qué Cloud?"

"Primero, te esta preguntando lo que esta pasando, ten el mínimo respeto de responderle bien, segundo el es tu aprendiz y tercero, es General Cloud para ti"

"No sabemos bien que esta pasando, todo el lío ocurrió por aquella mancha de sangre"

"¿Eh?"

"Mas que todo por el contenido de esta"

"Mejor voy a ver"

Lenalee se acerco a un grupo de científicos que estaban peleando

"Esta no es sangre común"

"Pudo ser atacado"

"No, es su sangre"

"No, fue un ataque, es la única explicación"

"Disculpen, ¿qué esta pasando?"

"Los resultados que tenemos son, como decirlo, los que no esperábamos, aun no sabemos nada, son solo suposiciones"

"¿Y sabrán algo?"

"Solo cuando hagamos mas estudios, ahora llevaremos estas muestras hacia el laboratorio, permiso"

Rápidamente la entrada al cuarto quedo vacía... Solo quedaban Cross, Cloud y Lenalee.

"No saben nada aun, los resultados que tuvieron no eran lo que esperaban, lo único que alcancé a entender fue que hay una mínima posibilidad de que Allen haya sido atacado"

"Entrare al cuarto"

"Cross, esta irrumpiendo en la privacidad de una persona"

"No soy el único y el es mi aprendiz"

"El ya no lo es desde que se convirtió en General"

"Puede ser, pero para mi no"

Cloud le susurro en el oído a Lenalee

"Aun no acepta que Allen ya no es mas un aprendiz, no quiere entenderlo, lo que pasa es que lo quiere como a un hijo, y me atrevo a decir que es igual de sobreprotector que Komui. Solo que sabe disimularlo"

"¡Cloud! ¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Nada y es General estúpido"

"Lenalee, no digas nada"

"Esta bien, ja ja ja"

"Es un lío esto, miren"

"Cross, ¿Te tengo que hacer recordar que esta es la habitación de un General?"

"No, pero mira esto, allí, sangre, aquí un despelote de papeles"

"Es igual a usted General"

"Tienes razón Lenalee. Son padre e hijo"

"¿Saben? No le encuentro la gracia"

"Me pregunto... ¿Qué habrá pasado con aquel hombre tan seductor y audaz? ¿Con ese hombre fuerte al que ninguna mujer podía resistirse? Ah, ya se. Lo alcanzo la vejez"

"Mejor te callas Cloud. Lenalee, si quieres un hombre, mejor te apuras porque si llegan a los 35 años ya pierden todos los encantos"

"Cloud, no intentes escapar, ven aquí"

"No, lo siento Lenalee, me tengo que ir. Misiones"

Mientras Cross corría a la General, Lenalee se quedo en el cuarto. Aquella esencia estaba por todo el lugar, a pesar de estar muy arruinada la pieza no había ninguna mancha de polvo, extraño. En su escritorio había muchos papeles, contratos, misiones...También había un libro...

"¿Qué es esto?"

Allí había muchas fotos, fotos de todos sus amigos, en la vieja Orden, mientras trabajaban, fotos de ella con el, y con su hermano....

_Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos_

_Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón_

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores que un día te conté yo_

"He llegado, 01 horas. Como lo he predicho, cinco horas"

Camine hacia aquella puerta, hace algunos años cuando vi esta puerta por primera, esta me confundió con un akuma, no me sorprendería que lo haga ahora, pero ya me conoce. ¿Qué estará pasando ahora?

"¡Hay alguien en la puerta!" grito una de los científicos

"¡Walkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"El supervisor no debería gritar así"

"No debería ir corriendo así, me parece que no le va a agradar la sorpresa al general"

"Walkeeeeeer.¿Cómo pudiste salir? Y sin avisarme"

"Komui, primero déjame entrar"

"No"

"Komui. No quiero volver a romper la puerta, o si quieres me voy, ¿no seria lo mejor?" Una sonrisa maléfica tomo control de su cara.

"Supervisor abra la puerta"

"No"

"Komui, ¿por qué no los escuchas?"

"Walker, prometes no salir mas a esas horas de la noche"

"Tan temprano en la mañana y haciendo promesas imposibles, ese no es tu estilo. Bueno, como quieras, de todos modos saldré, te guste o no"

"Esta bien. ¡Abran la puerta!"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" Se decía así mismo Allen.

"General Walker"

"¿Qué?" Dijo con una voz de hartazgo

"E-eh, no, sobre la misión que tomaste anoche"

"Aquí están los papeles, ninguna inocencia encontrada, con su permiso me voy a mi habitación"

"General. Con respecto a su habitación, hemos encontrado una gran mancha de sangre. El equipo científico tendrá los resultados en la mañana"

"Esta bien"

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, evadiendo a cualquiera que me tratara de hablar. La mancha de sangre, mierda, no debí haberme atacado a mi mismo. Otro problema mas, maldita sea.

Lenalee ya había salido de aquel cuarto. Se dirigía a la sala principal.

"Ya ha llegado"

"Los estudios ya están listos"

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Hermano, ¿que es todo esto?"

"Es que ha llegado el General Walker."

"Allen llego, ya mismo voy a verlo"

"Espera Lenalee, recién llego y creo que esta cansado, se fue directamente hacia su cuarto. Estaba algo preocupado, si quieres que te diga"

"Iré lo mismo"

"No creo que puedas entrar, seguramente la puerta esta vigilada por su inocencia, Lenalee, lo mejor es esperar"

"Supervisor, los estudios indican que esta sangre proviene de un akuma, aunque su estructura no es como las de nivel uno o dos"

"¿Qué?"

"Por lo que parece, la sangre que esta en su cuarto proviene de un akuma, pero es extraño, si hubiera entrado alguno nos hubiéramos enterado"

"Lenalee, los resultados solo serán dados al General, no sabemos que pasara después, y no creo que sea la sangre de un akuma, pero esto es lo que indican los experimentos."

"Hermano, ¿qué pasara si lo que paso no es lo que creían?"

"No lo se, solo espero que no estemos equivocados, aunque si paso otra cosa no creo que nos diga. Mejor ve a descansar Lenalee, estarás cansada"

"Pero"

"No pasara nada. Ve"

"Esta bien"

_Hoy he dejado de hablar_

_Quiero callar_

_Disimular_

En la sala principal, ocho de la mañana

"General Walker los estudios dicen que esta sangre proviene de un akuma"

"¿Realmente importa?"

"Pero la alarma no sonó en toda la noche"

"Seguramente no funciona"

"¿Qué paso anoche en su habitación General?"

"Lo mismo de siempre Komui"

"No puede ser mas especifico"

"No, no puedo ser mas"

"¿Fue atacado por un akuma?"

"Quizás si...

"¿Si?"

...Quizás no"

"General"

"Lo importante es que estoy bien, ¿no?"

"Si, pero-

"Estoy bien, lo que paso ya esta. ¿Cual es el problema?"

"Que quizás la seguridad de la Orden no funciona como lo esperado"

"Seguramente"

"General, ¿no esta escondiendo algo?"

"¿Mas que ustedes? No, seria lo ultimo" Aquella sonrisa volvió, los tenia entre sus manos, pero un error que cometiera haría que su plan se destruya.

"Señores, espero que esta reunión hay terminado, lamento decir que fue una perdida de tiempo. Tengo que retirarme"

Rápidamente desapareció de la sala, ya estaba harto aunque lamentaba tener que mentir...

Los pasillos estaban vacíos para ser la mañana, no había nadie, quizás estaban desayunando. Un giro a la izquierda y allí se encontró con una sorpresa. En la puerta a su pieza había alguien, seguramente dormido, era Lenalee...

"¿Lenalee?"

Trate de llamarla, pero no pude. Seguramente me espero aquí, debe estar cansada. Pero si la llevo a mi cuarto y Komui se entera me matara, aunque me matara igualmente si la dejo aquí. Bah, que mas da. La lleve, ni cuenta se dio de que alguien la había movido, dormía pacíficamente. Me sentí culpable, por mi culpa ella estaba así. La deje en mi cama y la arrope.

Ya no puedo estar así, aquella mancha de sangre es algo que indica que no estoy bien, pero...¿Qué puedo hacer? No me marchare de la Orden, eso es solo una salida para los cobardes, además correr de los problemas no soluciona nada...

_Solo me queda esperar verte pasar_

_Reinventar_

¿Mmm? ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy sobre algo muy cálido, pero tengo frío sobre mi brazo. Me despierto, no estoy afuera, estoy en una pieza. Veo el lugar donde estaba aquella mancha de sangre, pero ahora no esta. Es su pieza. Miro hacia un costado y veo que estas apoyado sobre mi hombro, no estas dormido pero tienes lo ojos cerrados.

Apoyo mi mano sobre tu cara y tu te precipitas... Te digo dulcemente

"¿Allen?"

"Lenalee, no deberías haber-

"Estas frío"

"Lenalee, no tendrías que haberme esperado, quien sabe que te hubiera pasado"

"Lenalee"

Me largue a llorar en sus brazos, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera conmigo allí. Acariciaba mis cabellos mientras me pedía que no llorara

"Tonto, no estoy llorando de tristeza, estoy feliz de que estés bien"

"Lenalee, no te preocupes por mi ni llores, no lo merezco, además te estas exponiendo a demasiados peligros"

_Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar_

_Yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar_

"Tonto"

Sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía controlarme, choque mis labios contra los suyos. Eran tan fríos y dulces, no quería que hablara mas, al principio no parecía reaccionar, pero rápidamente acerco mi cuerpo al suyo. Este estaba frío pero poco me importo. Ya nada me importaba, ni mi hermano ni la orden ni mis miedos. Solo el, el era todo y si algo le pasaba quien sabe que haría.

_Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar_

_Yo quiero asustarme si no estas_

No lo puedo creer, estoy... estoy besando a Lenalee, muy bien hecho Allen, ahora tienes otro problema mas. Le decía su conciencia. Komui me matara, Komui me matara, Komui me matara, Komui me matara. Pero... no tiene porque enterarse, además ya estoy medio muerto, que mas da, voy a morir antes de lo planificado, perfecto.

Sus labios son dulces y cálidos, su cuerpo expira calor y amor, diferente al mío, el de ella es tan vivo, como el de una joven, como debería ser el mío. Pero no, mi corazón esta casi muerto, aunque siento algo extraño en el, ¿Qué es? ¿Amor?

_Se que me he vuelto a perder_

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase_

_Y no se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar_

Nos separamos, queremos respirar, no, me corrijo ella quiere respirar. La miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos tan atrapantes, quien sabría que detrás de aquellos ojos hay un mundo, un mundo que solo ella conoce y que yo solo veo cuando su mirada se junta con la mía. Acaricio su cara, ella se acerca y me abrazo. Pero algo salió mal, un sentimiento apareció de vuelta, estoy preocupado, mi pecho duele, tengo miedo. ¿Qué es esto?

"Allen, ¿Por qué estas llorado?"

"Allen"

"No-no se porque"

"Allen"

Lo abrazo, su cuerpo tiembla, trato de calmarlo, ¿Acaso es uno de esos ataques de lo que hablo mi hermano?

"Allen, estoy aquí, no te pasara nada, siempre estaré aquí para ti"

Seguía llorando y yo no sabia que hacer, ya eran las cinco, seguramente alguien se esta preguntando por nosotros, creo.

"Allen"

"Preocúpate por ti Lenalee"

Aquella voz, era la de el, pero mas fría, apenas la podía reconocer...

"Lenalee, ya estoy bien, no fue nada. Baja, yo me quedare aquí"

"Allen"

"Estoy bien. En serio"

"Esta bien"

Se fue, al cerrar la puerta, sin darme cuenta dije

"Te amo"

Me sonrió y yo me marche aunque llegue a escuchar lo que dijo, seguro que creyó que ya me había ido y lo dijo. Estoy tan feliz. Me dirijo hacia el comedor, allí todos están comiendo, nadie parece preocupado. Todos están felices como si nada pasara, aunque aun hoy hay muchos que sufren.

Lavi me esta llamando.

"¿Qué pasa Lavi?"

"Komui quiere verte"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo se, no me dijo aunque estaba muy tenso"

_Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos_

_Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón_

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores que un día te conté yo_

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia la sala, algo esta mal, puedo presentirlo, primero Allen y ahora esto ¿Qué mas podía pasar? Estoy preparada para lo peor.

Aunque en su interior sabia que eso era mentira.

Estoy a solo un paso de la verdad, la puerta esta al frente mío, pero algo me impide avanzar, ¿Acaso es el miedo?

Es hora de enfrentarlo s, es inútil que tratar de escapar, ya estoy en una esquina y no puedo salir de ella.

Abro la puerta, allí esta mi hermano.

"¿Hermano?"

"Lenalee, las cosas están mal, pero todo esta controlado, así que hay una solución"

"¿Qué paso?"

"La reunión fue mal"

"¿Qué reunión?"

"La que tuvimos con el General"

"Los resultados indican que la sangre proviene de un akuma pero su estructura no es ni la de un nivel uno ni la de un nivel dos"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

Se noto que el miedo se apodero de mi, mi voz temblaba.

"No sabemos que paso en el cuarto anoche. Pienso que esa sangre no es de un akuma."

"¿Entonces de quien?"

"De el"

"¿Qué?" Pero si la sangre, me dijiste que-

"Si, ya se. Pero es solo una suposición mía"

"Lenalee, pero no te he llamado para decirte esto. Me cuesta mucho decirlo pero... Quiero que estés las veinticuatro horas del día con el General"

"¿Quieres que lo controle? Como puedes pedirme-

"Ya se que lo tomarías así. Pero no te he dicho porque aun. Aquella sangre seguramente proviene de el, en otras palabras quiere decir que se esta lastimando así mismo"

"Lastimando...así...¿Mismo?"

"Si"

"Quiero que lo controles, seguramente seguirá con las misiones como siempre. Aunque si quieres puedes no aceptar esto, ya que te pondría en mucho peligro"

"No importa lo haré"

"Lenalee, aunque no creo que al General le guste la idea"

"No tiene porque enterarse"

"Pero terminara haciéndolo de todos modos, ¿no?"

"Haré todo lo que pueda hermano, prometo cuidarme. Además Allen va a estar ahí."

"No me agrada mucho la idea"

"Esta bien hermano además Allen me-

"¿Te que?"

"Eh.... Además Allen me protegerá, eso"

"Esta bien"

"¿Cuándo empiezo?"

"Desde...ahora"

_Se que me he vuelto a perder_

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar_

_Y no se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar_

Estoy en mi cuarto, ¿que fue aquella sensación? ¿Y que paso con ella? Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue llorar, ¿Por qué?

Quiero distraerme, mi ojo empieza a molestar, mal presentimiento. Un akuma esta cerca.

Rápidamente junto mis cosas y me preparo para irme. Bajo las escaleras, escucho a muchas personas llamarme, una de ellas es mi Maestro, no puedo responderles, mi ojo se activando, esta empezando a doler, miles de agujas atraviesan mi corazón. Este sentimiento ya es conocido.

Salgo de la orden a pesar de los llamados, me dirijo hacia la estación de trenes. Allí esta...

"Lenalee, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tu"

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, te acompañare, tienes que hacer una misión, ¿no?"

"Pero..

"Vamos, el tren pronto saldrá y nosotros no estaremos dentro"

_Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos _

_Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón_

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores que un día te conté yo_

Dentro de uno de los compartimientos del tren...

"Lenalee, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Mmm... te estoy acompañando, ¿acaso te molesto?"

"No, no es eso, te estoy poniendo en peligro, y lo peor de todo es que no se porque"

No puedo mas, el dolor de cabeza es inaguantable, mi respiración se hace mas pesada, mi vista se vuelve borrosa.

"¿Allen? ¿Estas bien?"

Lenalee, tu voz se vuelve distante, ¿por qué?

"Allen, ¿estas bien?"

"¿Ne? Lenalee"

"Allen. ¿Qué paso?"

"Ah, nada solo un pequeño mareo"

"Allen, no te creo"

"No te preocupes no es necesario"

"¿Qué estas queriendo decir?"

"Muchas veces no es lo que decimos o no, sino lo que hacemos"

"Te estas refiriendo particularmente a lo que paso hace una noche"

"Quizás"

"Allen, puedes decirme, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo"

"No deberías preocuparte tanto Lenalee"

"Pero Allen, yo, yo te-

"Y yo también te amo, pero no quiero que te deprimas por mi. Lo que paso ya esta, no tiene solución y nunca tendrá"

"Allen"

"Esa sangre no es de un akuma...

_Que un día te conté yo_

_Que un día te conté yo_

... es mía"

"Allen, yo-yo sin querer dije sobre la sangre que había en tu cuarto"

"Lenalee, no tienes porque llorar, de todos modos lo descubrirían. ¿Aun tienes la carta?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"¿La tienes aquí?"

"Si"

"¿Me la puedes dar?"

Se la entregue y el la rompió con su inocencia.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Pensé que iba a morir aquella noche y por eso deje la nota, pero como estoy vivo ya no es necesaria. Además había muchas verdades escritas, muchas que no son necesarias ahora"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy vivo y las mantendré en secreto hasta que no pueda mas"

"Allen, te estas lastimando"

"Pero es la única forma"

"Per- pero nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte"

"Lo se, pero esto no tiene solución, solo queda esperar lo que va a pasar"

"Allen, todas estas misiones...

"Las tomo porque es la única forma de calmar este dolor que hace que me lastime"

"¿Y la sangre? Es la de un akuma"

"Tengo tres tipos de sangre en mi cuerpo, una es la de mi brazo izquierdo, la otra es la mía supuestamente y la tercera que estaba en mi cuarto es la de un akuma"


End file.
